


Змееуст

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Драко принял анимагическую форму и не смог вернуться обратно. Ну и кто же его теперь спасёт?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Змееуст

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: парселтанг

Это была дурацкая идея. Хуже могла быть только попытка принять анимагическую форму, никого не предупредив ни о попытке стать анимагом, ни о том, какое животное это будет. Что Драко и сделал. 

Он весь вечер проторчал в пустом кабинете на пятом этаже, но так и не смог стать человеком. И, не придумав ничего лучше, чем попросить помощи у единственного человека, который смог бы его понять, пополз к своему лучшему врагу. 

Это была утомительная «прогулка» по пустому засыпающему Хогвартсу. Брюхо шуршало по каменным проходам, на чешуйки налипала всякая неприятная гадость, а невеселые мысли то и дело вылетали из головы, стоило где-то поскрести крохотными коготками какой-нибудь мышке. Драко надеялся, что это были именно мыши, а не громадные крысы, потому что… он понятия не имел, как отреагирует на них в виде змеи, но человеком он их определенно боялся. Сильно. Настолько сильно, что каждый следующий поворот непомерно длинного коридора вводил в священный ужас. Если уж на то пошло, то почему бы ему не превращаться в Василиска? Но нет. Чертов уж — это все, чего он заслужил за столько времени мучений. 

Когда он наконец сумел проникнуть в гриффиндорскую гостиную, было уже довольно поздно, все спали, в том числе и полная дама. Очень полная… да черт с ней, с толерантностью, дама была громадной! Или Драко стал слишком мал для этой великой картины. 

Если он хоть что-то понимал в гостиных, то Поттер должен был находиться там… 

Драко ничего не понимал в гостиных. Он около часа шарил по этажам в поисках нужной спальни, прежде чем наткнуться на ту самую, где тихонько посапывал, обнимая палочку, героический придурок со шрамом. Драко мысленно фыркнул — потому что змеи, как оказалось, не могли делать этого не мысленно. Заполз на кровать и ткнулся — лицом? мордой? пастью? — носом в горячую шею, чисто интуитивно скользнул раздвоенным языком по бухающим под кожей венам. Драко не думал, что чувствовать, как сердце гоняет кровь, может быть настолько приятно, завораживающе. И он даже не подозревал, насколько замёрз, пока не почувствовал жар, исходящий от тела Поттера. Захотелось обернуться вокруг него, пробраться под одеяло — в ту заманчивую складку, куда спокойно протиснулась голова, а за ней и остальное. 

Там, внутри, под одеялом, стало гораздо теплее, почти горячо. Пуговички пижамной рубашки находились на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы и туда голова Драко пролезла без проблем. Живая, чуть влажная плоть ощущалась на чешуйках много раз лучше, чем каменная кладка в коридорах Хогвартса. Если что и налипало, то это было скорее приятно, чем нет. Самое жаркое место под мышкой оказалось влажным, уютным и так идеально подошло по размерам для головы, что Драко мысленно застонал от удовольствия и скользнул языком по солоноватым волоскам. 

Тело Поттера дёрнулось, зашевелилось. Он перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки в стороны, и Драко провалился в образовавшуюся щель между рукой и рёбрами. Подтянул хвост, удобнее устраиваясь под боком, носом уткнулся все в ту же уютную подмышку и закрыл глаза. Он уже не помнил, для чего оказался в этой спальне. Его это не волновало. Он просто очень устал, а теперь ему сделалось комфортно. 

Разбудило его громкое ругательство у самых ушей. Он затаился на несколько секунд, буквально заледенел, сканирую обстановку. Открыл глаза и услышал самое великолепное, самое потрясающее шипение в мире, рождающее глупые образы в голове и заставляющие подрагивать мелкие чешуйки на брюхе. 

Драко повёл носом и с удовольствием отметил, как приятно трется об утреннюю щетину его мягкая броня. Легкая дрожь прошлась до самого кончика хвоста. И только тогда он обратил внимание, что за время сна каким-то образом умудрился обмотать собой поттеровскую руку. Целиком. 

— Щекотно, — раздалось над головой очередное шипение. Как ни странно, Драко не слышал английских слов. Только шипение и свист, которые складывались в мысленные образы, даруя понимание. 

И это оказалось самым восхитительным, что он слышал в своей жизни. Чешуйки на брюхе пошли рябью, и Драко с удовольствием немного проскользил по руке — потерся, испытав необычное, но желанное удовольствие. 

— Все ещё щекотно, — с улыбкой отметил Поттер. — Как ты здесь оказалась? 

Драко мысленно фыркнул и не смог удержаться от ещё одного скольжения. Как же это было невыносимо прекрасно! 

— Оказался, — прошипел он в ответ, потершись о щетину на подбородке, и заскользил дальше, за ухо, в лохматые волосы. 

Поттер с удивительной резвостью перехватил его под пастью и дёрнул на себя, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. 

— Повтори, — серьезно, без улыбки, спросил он. 

Драко хотел мотнуть головой, но Поттер держал крепко, а расправлять кольца и лишаться такой приятной руки ему вовсе не хотелось. 

— Ты что, глухой? — шикнул Драко. 

— Малфой, — на вполне четко английском произнёс Поттер. — Какого хрена? 

Драко сглотнул, скользнув наружу раздвоенным языком, ещё совсем чуть-чуть потерся о руку и сдался. Ведь он пришёл сюда за помощью. Хотя… нет, точно за помощью. Ни для чего другого он ни за что в жизни не приполз бы к Поттеру. 

— Я застрял, — прошипел Драко. — В анимагической форме. 

Поттер вздохнул и откинул голову на подушку. Уставился в потолок. 

— Понятно, — ответил он на змеином. — Дай мне десять минут на сборы, и я отнесу тебя Макгонагалл. 

Драко не смог возразить. Но, если уж начистоту, никуда он не хотел «нестись». Он бы с удовольствием провёл эти десять минут в постели с Поттером. И, раз уж у него совсем не осталось времени, то ему бы ещё хотя бы чуть-чуть… 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Поттер, в упор глядя на него. Драко застыл, понимая, что вряд ли сможет ответить на этот вопрос. Но слушать парселтанг оказалось так заманчиво и до дрожи приятно, что выдал он: 

— А на что это похоже? — и заскользил по руке, чувствуя нарастающее удовольствие. 

— Ты ерзаешь по моей руке. И это странно. Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Поттер. 

— Не знаю. Мне просто хочется это делать… 

— Так, хватит! — остановил его Поттер, сбросил пижамную рубашку и насильно стянул одно за другим кольца с руки. Подхватил под брюхо и к чему-то пригляделся. Сощурился и приблизил лицо к… 

Кажется, каждая чешуйка на теле встала дыбом, содрогнулась волной до кончика хвоста. 

— Это что такое? — спросил Поттер. 

Драко точно не знал, о чем он спрашивал. Но догадывался. Не то чтобы ему приходилось изучать анатомию змей, но, кажется, знал он явно больше Поттера. 

— Это что… это… почему их два? — искренне возмутился Поттер. 

— Чтоб на больше самок хватило, — хотел ответить Драко с сарказмом. Получилось совсем плохо. Он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы сообразить нужную интонацию. 

— Знать не хочу, почему это вылезло, когда ты об меня терся. Я умываться, а ты никуда не уходи. 

Драко не успел ничего ответить. Поттер просто засунул его под одеяло и свалил. А Драко просто вполне комфортно чувствовал себя под его одеялом. 

По дороге к директору они не разговаривали. Драко обвил собой шею Поттера и часть его руки до локтя. И вообще не собирался больше отвечать на вопросы. 

Макгонагалл выслушала Поттера и заверила, что переводчик не понадобится. Драко расстроился. Он так рассчитывал, что Поттер ещё немного пошипит для него… Но не судьба. 

Уже во время подготовки ко сну, вполне в человеческом обличии, Драко вдруг пришла в голову гениальная идея… 

Нужно было только определиться, где принять анимагическую форму. Хорошо бы поближе к гриффиндорской башне, чтобы не тратить полночи на ползание по холодным коридорам. 

Поттер все так же мирно спал, когда Драко взобрался поздно ночью в его кровать. И был все таким же восхитительно горячим. Но на этот раз без глупой пижамной рубашки. Драко с наслаждением заскользил по гладкой коже. По груди вниз. Потерся брюхом о полоску жестких волос, уходящих от пупка под резинку штанов. 

Поттер заворочался, что-то прошептал, замер на секунду и резко отбросил одеяло. 

— Да ты издеваешься, — зашипел он на парселтанге. 

Драко нечего было возразить. Его волной пронзило дрожью, чувствительные чешуйки словно приподнялись, брюхо в том самом месте завибрировало, задрожало. 

Он извернулся и подполз мордой к лицу Поттера. Прошептал: 

— Повтори. 

Даже в мыслях голос звучал низко, будто охрип. 

Поттер начал говорить, и Драко не выдержал — обратился, оказавшись на удивление метко сверху, одной ногой раздвинув колени Поттера, упершись руками по обе стороны от его головы, а пахом вжавшись ему в живот. 

— Какого черта, Малфой? — на английском спросил Поттер, попытавшись оттолкнуть его руками. 

Но теперь Драко слишком хорошо чувствовал именно себя, то разумное в нем, что глушилось инстинктами. И идея не казалась теперь такой уж гениальной. Он — что не было ему свойственно — стеснялся такой близости. И ему — в чем он никогда не признается! — было стыдно за свои змеиные телодвижения. 

Только Поттер об этом не узнает. 

Драко наклонился к его уху, прикрыл глаза, касаясь волос кончиком носа, и прошептал: 

— Мне уползти? 

Как же глупо это звучало. Но он готов был именно это и сделать. Только совсем немного бы… ещё чуть-чуть… 

Поттер выдохнул. И толкнулся бёдрами вверх. А потом — Драко потом узнает, как он это провернул — Поттер внезапно оказался сверху, а его губы настойчиво вписались в рот Драко, язык толкнулся между зубов, и если Поттер что и ответил, то Драко все равно ни черта не понял в его шипении, но содрогался на каждом звуке, и Поттер явно все понял правильно.


End file.
